4x03 Sleepless in San Francisco
stands in the kitchen with the phone to her ear as Piper walks in Phoebe: That is excellent! I can’t wait to start. Yes... see you tomorrow. up phone Piper: What’s gotten you so upbeat? Phoebe: That was the principal at the local high school, they’ve been looking for someone young who has knowledge of psychology to council some of their students and they want me to start tomorrow! Piper: Phoebe that’s fantastic! Phoebe: The pay is hardly anything, but I really want the experience you know? Piper: Of course, Phoebe this could be the first step into something great! enters Prue: What did I miss? Piper: Our little sister just became a counsellor. Prue: What? Really? Phoebe: Yeah, I start tomorrow. And they told me psychology jobs were hard to come by! I’m so excited. goes to hug Phoebe Prue: I’m so proud of you honey Piper: Those kids are lucky to get you, you’ll be a great counsellor. Phoebe: Thanks guys. looks at her watch Prue: Oh, better get to work! Piper: Same here. jumps up and down] Phoebe: I’ll be saying that tomorrow! Yay me! smiles and winks at Phoebe, Piper blows her a kiss takes a deep breath and smiles Phoebe: I hope I can help these kids. to a young girl’s bedroom at night. A girl sleeps in bed and everything is peaceful until strange whispers fill the room. They don’t wake the girl up, but she rises from her bed, sleep walking. The girl walks towards a desk at the other side of her room and lights two candles. She takes a piece of paper and writes some latin words. Girl: Atrum veneficus orior oriri ortus. breeze begins to whirl around her, but the girl still remains entranced Girl: Atrum veneficus orior oriri ortus. and lightning begins to crackle outside Girl: Atrum veneficus orior oriri ortus. whispers that could be heard before now turn into deep maniacal laughs that echo through the room ''--Opening Credits— '' approaches the local high school; it’s early in the morning. She takes deep breaths to calm her nerves. She follows the directional signs to the principal’s office. She knocks on the door. Principal: Come in! opens the door to reveal the principal behind her desk. She is an old, but by no means frail, woman wearing a purple suit. She has her hair in a silver bob and a posture that radiates authority and a no nonsense attitude Principal: How can I help you? Phoebe: I’m here for the counselling position. Phoebe Halliwell. Principal: Oh of course, Phoebe, nice to meet you. I’m Principal Dubois. It’s good to see you’re the punctual type. You’re schedule maybe flexible, but one thing I cannot abide from any of my staff or students is tardiness. Phoebe: Oh that’s definitely not me, I’m very eager to start here. Dubois gets up from behind her desk and guides Phoebe out of the office and down the hall Principal: Glad to hear it. You’ll be working in a relatively small office, but if there are any necessities we have neglected to provide for you, please let us know. arrive at Phoebe’s office, a small room with a desk, a chair and either side and a small dated computer smiles Phoebe: It’s perfect. to Piper and Leo setting up tables at P3 Piper: Never thought I’d be so happy to do stuff like this. Amazing how much you appreciate life when you don’t have to worry about blowing things up. Leo: So you’ve had complete control since we fixed it? No glitches? Piper: Nope not one. Must admit though, it was kind of cool sometimes; made demon wasting a little easier. Leo: Well the Elders said you were meant to have your explosion power, just not right now. Besides, you’re still a very powerful witch. Piper: Yeah and don’t get me wrong, this fiery power I’ve got going on is awesome, it’s just... Leo: You’re nervous about what The Elders said? Piper: Yeah. They were testing me for the future. What if I’ve proven that I’m too weak to handle whatever it is they saw coming. Leo: Sweetie... Piper: You’re sure they didn’t give you any clues? Leo: Piper, the Elders don’t know you like I do. They don’t know you like your sisters do. You’re the strongest person I know; and that has nothing to do with whether you’re freezing things, blowing stuff up, lighting fires, shooting lightning bolts out of your hands, whatever! It’s because you have the biggest heart of anyone I’ve ever met and all that love you have inside can help you survive anything. smiles Piper: Still... it makes me glad I married you for your healing power, just in case. Leo (sarcastically): Funny too, I didn’t mention how hysterical you are. gives Leo a cheeky grin. They kiss and hug then continue to organise the club back to the high school; Phoebe’s office. The girl seen before walks into Phoebe’s office Phoebe: Hey, congratulations, you’re my first student! girl gives Phoebe a nervous look, showing her that that probably wasn’t the best thing to say Phoebe: Erm, I’m Phoebe. girl takes a seat Girl: I’m Kristen. My math teacher told me to come see you. Phoebe: Why do you think that is? Kristen: Well... I kind of freaked out in class; started yelling, throwing stuff. Phoebe: Do you usually have a short temper? Kristen: No, not at all. It’s just; people tend to bug me, because I don’t really fit in. Usually I can take it and I just shrug it off, but I’ve been so tired recently, I just snapped. Phoebe: Are you not getting enough sleep. Kristen: I dunno... it’s weird. I’m sleeping right through the night, but I wake up even more tired than usual. looks puzzled Kristen: and a lot of the time, I’ll wake up and things will be different. Phoebe: Different? Kristen: Yeah, things in my room. They’ll have moved. Or my candles will have burned down. Or they’ll be little bits of weird writing. I think I’m doing it! Phoebe: You mean you think you’re sleep walking? Kristen: Maybe, I don’t... bell rings Kristen: Sorry, I’ve got another class. Phoebe: Oh, well.... takes a piece of paper and a pen Phoebe: Here’s my number. Please call me if you want to arrange a longer appointment. smiles Kristen: Thanks. instant Kristen takes the card from Phoebe’s hand, Phoebe gasps as images flash through her mind. She sees Kristen getting out of bed in a trance like state, opening her bedroom window and climbing out. This scene flashes to another. Kristen is walking down a street, still entranced and stops outside Halliwell Manor. The premonition ends Kristen: Oh my God. Are you okay? You completely blacked out for a moment there; I thought you were having a stroke or something! Phoebe: No, no I’m fine. It’s just... erm... low blood sugar. looks unconvinced Phoebe: You’d better get to class. Keep hold of that number. to the living room of Halliwell Manor. Prue and Piper are sat on the couch reading when Phoebe bursts in Phoebe: Family meeting, now! to the sisters flipping through the Book of Shadows in the attic Prue: So you said she’s sleep walking? Phoebe: Well, that’s what it looks like, but it definitely seems mystical. Plus in my premonition I saw her bedroom and it was all very witchy looking; I think I saw an altar. Piper: Maybe she’s a practitioner. Prue: Well if that’s true then... is interrupted as the pages of the book start flipping by themselves Prue: Why Grandma, what big ears you have! Piper: Fortunately for us. looks at the page Phoebe: Sleepers. The Source selects powerful witches to magically hypnotise, having them do his bidding on earth. Once these witches do their duty they will be forced to commit an act of suicide. The trance is magic to magic so can only be broken if the Source is vanquished or the witch’s powers are stripped. Prue: That bastard just can’t do face to face with us can he? Phoebe: We have to find Kristen. Piper: Shouldn’t we wait for her to come here? We’re the targets. So if we stop her she won’t have completed the task, right? No suicide. Prue: In theory, but we should find a way to break the trance just in case. Piper: Well we could make a power stripping potion, but we can’t get her to drink it. I won’t even be able to freeze her if she’s a witch. Phoebe: I may have a way. Prue: Go on. Phoebe: Major long shot. looks at Prue Phoebe: And it kind of relies on you. sighs to the kitchen. Piper finishes mixing the potion and puts it in a vile Piper: Okay, potion’s ready! and Phoebe are looking outside the window Prue: Good. see Kristen slowly walking towards the Manor Phoebe: She’s here! Piper and Phoebe all run to face to front door. Piper hands Phoebe the vile Phoebe: You can do this Prue. Prue: I hope so. I hate it when I can’t beat them up, it gets too damn complicated! door bursts open to reveal Kristen. Her eyes glow slightly Prue: Piper maybe you could just give freezing a shot? waves her hands, nothing happens Kristen: Evolo! is sent flying backwards and hits a wall, knocking her unconscious Kristen: Navitas! energy ball appears in Kristen’s hand and she throws it at Phoebe. Phoebe levitates just in time to dodge it Phoebe: Okay, now Prue! Prue: Please work, please work, please work! head drops and her astral form materializes in front of her. Prue’s astral self jumps into Kristen’s body screams in pain, tossing her body around Phoebe: Come on Prue, you can do this. body glows and suddenly calms Phoebe: Prue? Kristen: Yeah quickly, give me the potion, this won’t last long! runs to Kristen/Prue, hands her the potion. She drinks the whole content of the vile and clutches her stomach runs to Piper’s aid astral self stumbles out of Kristen’s body and de-materializes. Prue wakes up from her astral trance while Kristen drops to her knees as her magic floats away from her body Piper awakens, the three sisters surround Kristen Phoebe: Hey Kristen, it’s Phoebe from school, are you okay? Kristen: I... Ph... wha... loses consciousness Phoebe: Do you think Leo could orb her home? Prue: Some memory dust might be a good thing too, just to be on the safe side. Piper: Sure. Prue: Well Pheebs, nobody can say you haven’t helped your first student. tried to smile Prue: You okay? Phoebe: We can’t keep dealing with minions and sleepers. It’ll never end. Prue: I know. Phoebe: So we’re all agreed? and Prue nod Phoebe: We’re going straight for the Source. -End of episode-